The day we met was like a hit & run
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: After Kida Masaomi's sister; Saki dies, he feels like there's nothing left in Ikebukuro. Until he makes a friend. Masaomi/Mikado. Will be continued upon request.
1. Chapter 1

**The day we met was like a hit & run**

_"Masaomi!" Saki called out with a sweet smile, grinning as her hands sailed through the air, desperate for attention as she spotted her brother. He smiled fondly, chuckling as she puffed out her cheeks, the trademark face she made when she was mad. As soon as he caught sight of her, he ripped the yellow scarf from his neck in a flourish, hoping that she didn't see the minuscule movement as she threw her head to the side over-dramatically, trying to show off her irritation. "Ma-sao-mi!" she whined impatiently, loud enough for anyone within a twenty-metre radius to hear. He rolled his ochre eyes as she crossed her hands over her chest, a loud 'humph' in the air as he approached. A cheesy grin broke out on his face, despite his best efforts to get Saki to respect him more if he acted less theatrically and more respectfully. She seemed to give up caring because she flopped down onto the cemented bricks that housed the potted flowers that Ikebukuro seemed hell bent on giving the urban city a more 'calming feel' with the few plants placed around the city. Their attempts were futile, people always put out their cigarettes in the soil to show their respect for actions like these. At that time, he blamed her childishness, her obviousness, for the attention she attracted. Because she didn't see the baseball bat impale her skull, ensuring a critical hit._

Masaomi stared impassively at the playing children, not really seeing their impish grins, hearing their little squabbles. He wasn't seeing much of anything for that matter, he could have stared into the sun and it would have had no effect with the way he was acting. Molten gold eyes itched to blink, giving off the burning sensation in his eyes that were unmistakably tears blurred the beautiful blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds that Saki liked to point out. He was so still he could see the microscopic rolling of the great white things, if it wasn't distorted with the annoying obstructions in his eyes. Maybe this counted as crying. As grieving. Depression. Proof that he cared about what happened to Saki that day. He had watched it happen after all. Most older brothers run to protect their siblings when they're in danger. He hadn't moved at all. He could picture it now, eyes cold, even in death as blood dribbled from the corners of her mouth, then from her forehead, her ears, from every pore-

"Um...excuse me." a trembling hand was on his shoulder, an action he was used to feeling. The voice was timid, gentle, feeble. "Is there anything I can do for you?" the question brought him back to reality and he thought about it. Was there? Could this person bring Saki back? It was dark. Too dark for this person to see who I was, let alone help me regardless. The moon was bright though, bright and full. Hadn't moved an inch since that afternoon, the grass still warm from where he sat. "No. I'm quite alright." he was quite the opposite, he thought with a forced laugh. He pulled away from the warm hand, pulling his knees to his chest. The hand stilled, (guy-or was it a girl?) removed itself clearly unconvinced. "Okay...goodnight." the person said quietly, sneakered steps slinking away uncertainly.

Maybe he could have asked that person for compant. At least then he wouldn't have felt this bone chilling loneliness.

The blond picked through another Sakura petal that had fallen into his hair since he entered the city distract. Said plants happened to be Sakura trees which against all odds happened to grow incredibly fast and towered over twelve feet as it shed its flowers around the city, a flurry of them greeting his bangs several times that morning. Things weren't really looking up that morning either, he had woken up with a bad cowlick and his left ear still stung like hell, and worst of all-it was his very first day of high school.

Raira Academy had to be the biggest hole in the wall place there was in Ikebukuro, and Russia Sushi cut it pretty close. There were so many other local schools out there, but the real reason it was so popular was a real joke. Maybe it was the thrill of going to a school where the infamous Heiwajima Shizuo and Kishitani Shinra attended. Mentions of the city's information broker Orihara Izaya was among those mentions, he thought begrudgingly. Didn't people go to schools to make friends and get good grades anymore? When did people stoop so low as to go to a school where the only appeal there was happened to gossip? Well, it would have been hypocritical of him to say that we was going to school to do either of the two, but it was the thought that counts.

Just as the petals were getting on his last nerve, weird shit happened. Maybe not weird, but it was sort of biblical and freaky at the same time. A little too..._cliche. _Thinks its called a pathetic fallacy? The kind that happened in anime before something really cool or really happened.

The people thinned out, several petals went up in the air as a blue tie rode the air, landing snugly around my shoulder. Our blond hero looked up and saw a boy from afar, the very image of innocence. Innocence incarnate if he could add. His doleful eyes were a refreshing slate blue,, currently widened in saucers. The teen threw his head from side to side in confusion, his short cropped black hair following every turn of his head. He wore the Raira academy uniform, the customary blue blazer, currently unbuttoned and exposing his bare neck, probably uncovered because of his lack of tie leaving his collar floppy as he ran in different directions, only to pause when he realized none of them would take him to his beloved garment. Kida found himself gravitating towards the teen without a thought in mind as he held it out for the fellow Raira student to see. The blue eyes boy stumbled back in surprise, caught off guard by the other's sudden presence. The big slate eyes blinked, unable to form a question.

The blond teen averted his gaze to his shoes, breaking the silence. "I have your tie." he began, starting to feel his theatricality coming into play, something unwelcome for a first impression. Shit. "Or would you rather have me?" he asked sultrily, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. The teen gaped at him, floundering for a lack of a better response. Figures, probably didn't have an comeback. He inwardly bashed his head against a wall. If he wanted to make friends you probably don't hit on them. Especially if they're guys. He masked his nervousness with a boisterous that (oddly enough) seemed to calm the others nerves although it was kind of overkill in his mind. "Just kidding! Whats your name?" he asked, all friendly with smiles and grins as he handed the appendage to the Raira student. The slate-eyes boy accepted it warily as he fixed it around his neck, Kida noticed the delicate flush of red on the teens neck, barely hearing the first words spoken from the teen. "Promise not to laugh." he mumbled, before Kida could ask _why-_

"Ryuugamine Mikado!"

It took a moment for him to take in the introduction and went against Mikado's wishes into a fit of giggles. When he opened his eyes (they closed while he was laughing) he saw Mikado's cheeks puff out, reminiscent of a certain girl. He paused for a split second at the image before Mikado's question came next. "Whats your name then?" Mikado asked, failing to keep the embarrassment out of his voice. He felt himself smile, genuinely s_mile _for the first time in months.

"Kida Masaomi."

**A/N: Anyone want me to continue this? And to clarify things, I'm deciding it was Anri that asked what was wrong and well... you can decide what happened to Saki ;) Listening to the Vitamin String Quartet cpver Pokerface really made me type this quickly :D its awesome!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The day we met was like a hit & run**

"MOTHER-"

"Masaomi."

"FU-!"

"MASAOMI!"

The blond cut himself off as he pulled the pen out of his kneecap with a sudden jerk, taking Mikado's hand with him. Masaomi Kida was NOT crying. There was just something in his eye. Both of his eyes.

"That's a lot of...blood.." Any other day of the week, Mikado's face drained of color would have been amusing, but to someone who's been stabbed in the kneecap, its not a pressing matter.

"I just said hi to that crazy bitch! She didn't need to sick her psycho boyfriend on me!"

"I don't think flirting outlandishly about the size of your 'little friend' qualifies as a 'hi'."

The blond puffed out his cheeks, willing his ocher eyes not to tear. "Who asked you anyways? Since you haven't kindly asked already, I'll just escort myself to the infirmary!" It was an empty threat and he didn't make it 5 seconds before falling back down. Mikado face palmed and sighed heavily. "Well you had the time to talk about 'the crazy bitch' and her 'psycho boyfriend' so I assumed you were fine." The only response Mikado got was the blond sticking his tongue out while leaning his weight on him. Mikado sighed again. "Let's get you to the infirmary then."

_"MOTHER-"_

_"Masaomi."_

_"FU-!"_

_"MASAOMI!"_

_"IT FUCKING HURTS!"_

_"Masaomi, I have three and it wasn't that bad."_

_"It hurts okay!" the blond gesticulated wildly to his freshly pierced cartilage. "_Some_ of us aren't veterans at this!"_ She rolled her eyes at the teary blond

_"It hasn't even been 2 minutes and already your bitching! Stop crying! It was a quick prick! If you think that's bad, you won't be able to handle the lasting pain!" She wiped her brother's face, nose and tears already running, and little held in whimpers causing him to hyperventilate." She sighed heavily and hefted her whimpering brother on her shoulder, ignoring the weird looks she got from the people at the tattoo parlor. "Let's get you home then." she paused for a minute and glanced at the blond, sniveling and trying not to ruin what was left of his pride. "Your the one who wanted to look like a badass anyways."_

When he woke up, a girl with subtle burgundy eyes was staring at him. He jumped back and winced at his scathed knees as the girl fixed her glasses and moved back. "Are you ok?" her timid voice asked, tapping his bandaged knee gently. He nodded slowly, unable to conjure up his flirtatious persona from before. She stared at him hard, an unreadable look in her eyes. "Are you _ok?" _there was an edge to her voice he couldn't not decipher and he stared at her uncomprehendingly. Nothing was ever 'alright' anymore, but he could humor her. She searched for something in his gaze and gave up after a few short moments, giving me a little smile. "Good."_  
_


End file.
